gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave of the Cobra Master
She introduces herself as Selina and gives him a gold strip to place between his headband and his forehead. She warns him it may hurt but he will be able to move of his own free will. In the Arctic, Snow Job, Scarlett, Snake-Eyes, Flash and Tripwire arrive in the area of the Sea of Ice. Their radiation tracker leads them to a cave. What they don't know is that Major Bludd is in the area and is watching them. The Joes arrive at the cave and proceeds to walk in. Further inside the cave, S.N.A.K.E. robots lie in wait. Cobra Commander gives another ultimatum to the world. In another demonstration of the M.A.S.S. Device, he has Destro teleport a battalion of Soviet troops to their headquarters. Destro becomes increasingly distressed at every demonstration of the M.A.S.S.'s power as their supply of catalytic elements are running low. The Commander is unconcerned, satisfied at another showing and confident in their ability to find more of the elements. Cobra Commander and Destro go back to their game. Duke has had enough of being toyed around and inserts the gold strip between his headband. Somehow, the result shorted the joysticks in the two evil leaders' hands. Duke takes the headband off and runs to escape. He is assisted by Selina and led to a hangar. She couldn't go with him but assures him that she knows her way around the Cobra base. Duke gives her his ring and promises to come back for her. He escapes in a Viper glider with several Cobras in hot pursuit. Back at the cave, the Joes trigger a booby trap that seals them in the cave and now has to face the S.N.A.K.E.s. At first menacingly dangerous, the S.N.A.K.E.s turned out to be poorly programmed and slow to respond to changes in tactics. They are soon taken care of enough. Snake-Eyes gets in a rail car to get the crystals. Flash melts the blast door sealing the cave's entrance only to find Bludd and the Cobras waiting outside. Bludd sets off an explosive charge in the mine, releasing a cloud of radioactive gas. Snake-Eyes manages to come back from deep the cave with the radioactive gas following him. Rather than let his teammates be caught in the poison cloud, he seals himself behind a blastproof glass. Reluctant to leave Snake-Eyes, the Joes have no choice but to leave him behind. A conference in an island in the Pacific discusses how to deal with the threat of Cobra. General Flagg assures a reporter that they remain firm in their stance: to never surrender. This is tested as they are abducted by being teleported to Cobra's base and turned into mindless prisoners. Duke managed to escape and is brought back to G.I. Joe's base. However, the trauma and exhaustion from the escape has given him no idea where Cobra is actually located. |Appearing1 = Featured Characters Featured Vehicles Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1 = "The first element we need is a radioactive crystal, which can be found buried near the Arctic Circle, not far from a glacial expanse known as 'The Sea of Ice.'" :--'Dr. Vandermeer' introduces the first plot coupon. "The M.A.S.S. Device is not a toy for your amusement!" :--'Destro' is right, it wouldn't be a toy for another 25 years. "Reptilian popinjay". :--'Destro' doesn't think very highly of .Cobra Commander |Glitches1 = *Flash is portrayed with a flamethrower, rather than a laser rifle. *Flash is also missing his blue visor during one of the close-ups. *Cover Girl has blonde hair in this episode - a trend that will continue for the duration of this miniseries. * Major Bludd refers to a Blueshirt as "lieutenant," but the Cobra troop spoken to lacks the "V" chevron helmet device worn by other officers. |Errors1 = *At end of the first episode, Ramar destroys two giant stone pillars by spreading his arms (a preposterous notion in and of itself). At the start of this episode an overhead shot of the Arena of Sport shows the pillars about a hundred feet apart from each other. *When they enter the cave Tripwire states that he cannot read any human life but he's carrying a metal detector and supposed to be sweeping for mines. *Snake-Eyes brings down the protective shield by tripping an electric eye with his pistol. The electric-eye is on his side of the shield, though. Which means that in the event of an emergency, someone would have to stay on the side with the deadly radioactive gas and sacrifice himself in order to activate it. Doesn't sound like a very well thought-out safety measure. *After Snake-Eyes activates the protective shield, Tripwire starts pounding on it with the butt of his rifle, trying to save his teammate by busting him out. Needless to say, that would flood the cave with the radioactive gas, killing all of them and making Snake-Eye's sacrifice a moot point. *The world's leaders refuse Cobra's order to surrender, yet stupidly follow Cobra Commander's order to show up at Tanu Island. Did no one take a moment to think that they were possibly walking into a trap? |ItemsOfNote1 = *The S.N.A.K.E.s are treated as robots, rather than armored suits. *Destro says he developed the M.A.S.S. technology, when it was really created by Dr. Laszlo Vandermeer. *The action figures of the Viper Pilots, Cobra troopers who operate the Viper Glider, bear silver Cobra insignias, rather than the red shown in animation. They are otherwise indistinguishable from regular Cobra Troopers. *Just like last episode, this episode features at least one death: a Viper Pilot crashes his glider into an outcropping of rock, and after clinging to the cliff briefly, he falls off the mountain. |RealWorldRefs1 = *The Russian delegate at the Tanu Island conference looks like Leonid Brezhnev. |image = |episode = "Slave of the Cobra Master" |writer = Ron Friedman |production = Sunbow Productions |number = #4006 |airdate = September 13, 1983 |continuity = A Real American Hero animated continuity |series = A Real American Hero |preceded by = The Cobra Strikes |followed by = The Worms of Death |imageBG = |hidea = |hideg = }} Category:1983 Category: Sunbow episodes Category:A Real American Hero (miniseries)